


A Red and Black New Year's

by pizzascape



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: F/F, Future Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:21:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22165561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pizzascape/pseuds/pizzascape
Summary: As the year winds down and Maki reflects on how she and Nico have turned out, she is joined by a very, very special guest...
Relationships: Nishikino Maki/Yazawa Nico
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	A Red and Black New Year's

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BlackShiva](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=BlackShiva).



> This fic was originally completed in January of 2017, for my friend BlackShiva, during Asvna's Secret Santa! It has been edited and posted here for posterity.

‘twas New Year’s Eve, and all through the house… Well tonight, only Maki Nishikino was there, spending the night drinking her favorite caramel eggnog with a light tomato garnish. She would have loved to have her beloved Nico Yazawa there beside her (much as she would insist otherwise) but she was off on business most important. For you see, New Year’s Eve in Japan can only mean one thing…

“Stay tuned for more of Kohaku Uta Gassen!” Yes, tonight was the famous Red and White Song Battle, where the best singers in Japan would sing on TV at the dawn of a new year. So naturally, Nico was thrilled one of the groups she managed was selected to sing! It was the only thing she talked about for the whole month! Maki couldn’t help but feel overjoyed herself. Nico always did have a way of spreading her happiness to everyone around her.

And tonight she was spreading her happiness to the girls performing tonight. Maki couldn’t help but feel a little...lonely. Not just tonight either. For a while now they had been gradually spending less and less time with each other. 

Not that Nico was really to blame for that. Maki herself had her hands full with her patients down at the hospital. Patients admired her caring and warm demeanor and the staff admired her no-nonsense efficiency. It was great for her career, but it meant the hospital had nearly become a second home to her.

Maki traced the rim of her cup, looking into the now cooled eggnog. She knew that growing up would mean more responsibility. She just didn’t think about what she would lose in exchange.

“...now for our next group tonight!” Kohaku came back on the TV, knocking Maki out of her stupor. And she was glad she looked up when she did. “Please give it up for the school idol sensations, Aqours!”

A group of nine girls filed out onto center stage, led by a girl with orange hair and matching ribbon. Maki smiled. Looking at them made her feel just a tad nostalgic. Though she had long left her school idol days behind her, she still loved music as a hobby. More than that, she was happy to see those girls achieve their dreams, just as she did so long ago.

But, that wasn’t the only reason she was happy. Aqours was, after all, the group that Nico had been managing this past few months. When it came time to do wider performances, and Aqours was looking for a label to help organize things, Nico was the first one in line to sign them on. Thinking about how much time she spent on them, Maki couldn’t help but a feel a little jealous. While she had plunged headlong into the world of grown-up responsibility, Nico had managed to keep in touch with her youth. Her smile turned a little rueful at that.

One of the girls, gray-haired with a blue ribbon and a winning smile, came forward to speak. The crowd gave a huge cheer! “Yousoro! This is You Watanabe speaking to all our lovely fans!” Maki could see why they were so popular! Everyone in the group was adorable, but You-chan took the cake!

“We hope everyone had a lovely Christmas and a lovely New Year with their families! It’s a special time of year after all!” Maki looked down. It didn’t seem like any of that would apply to her this year…

“Speaking of which, we have a special announcement to one fan in particular!” You turned and looked straight at the camera. “Miss Maki Nishikino!” Maki jumped when she heard her name. “Tonight you’ll get a visit from Santa Claus! Sh- I mean, he’ll be a little late, but they have an extra special present for you today! Now, I won’t keep the rest of our audience waiting! Here’s our special performance from Aqours to you!”

Maki didn’t know what she was more confused by. Her name being called on live television, or the notion she’d be visited by Santa. She learned last year that Santa wasn’t real. How could he visit?

Just as she asked herself that, she heard a crash from the bedroom. Someone breaking in?! Maki grabbed her now empty plate. She hated to break good dinnerware, but her life depended on it!

She slowly crept down the hallway, tiptoeing to the door. Carefully, she turned the knob and threw open the door!

She came in just in time to see Santa dusting himself off. A very short Santa. With black twintails and piercing red eyes. After a few awkward seconds, Santa put on a bright smile and made a pose that was all too familiar...

“Nico ni- er, ho ho ho little Maki!” Santa bellowed in what was obviously the deepest voice SHE could muster. “I am here to bring good tiding and cheer to the loveliest girl ever to-oof!”

Santa was cut short by Maki giving her a big hug. She wasted no time in returning the gesture. They stayed like that in perfect wonderful bliss for what felt like both forever and yet, no time at all. Finally Maki spoke “Nico, I thought you were at Kohaku tonight? What about Aqours?”

“Was I really that obvious?” Santa...no, Nico, spoke. “I know you don’t believe in Santa and all now, but…”

Maki smiled. “Maybe if you grew a few centimeters first”. Maki ruffled Nico’s hair as she said it.

Nico stuck her tongue out. “Boooooo. And here I go through all the trouble to make a big entrance. You know how hard it was to get the air duct blueprints from our landlady?” Maki laughed as she imagined Nico crawling around like she was Solid Snake.

Nico pulled away slowly. “Well anyway… I wanted to give you something Maki. It’s a little late but...Merry Christmas”. As she stretched her hands out, Nico gave a warm, serene smile. A smile just for Maki.

Maki looked at the lovingly wrapped gift. Tomato wrapping paper...Nico knew her scarily well. Placing her hands tenderly on Nico’s she took the box into hers. It was small, just a little bigger than Nico’s hands, but it was surprisingly heavy. She gently took off the wrapping paper, making sure not to tear a single shred, and opened the box.

Inside was a snowglobe. Depicted were eight angels in song and in front of them was a girl dressed in a Santa outfit, playing the piano.

When she looked more closely, she noticed something. The angels were modeled after her friends. Honoka, Kotori, Umi, Rin, Hanayo, Eli, Nozomi, and most angelic of all, Nico.

Then she noticed the shock of red hair under Santa’s hat. Of course… playing the piano to guide them was Maki, smiling as she always did when playing for her friends.

Maki could hardly contain herself “Nico, this is...:”

“There’s more… shake it!”

There always was wasn’t there? Shaking it was easier said than done. Even with two hands, it was seriously heavy! But then, she saw snow begin to fall around the nine muses, and heard a song twinkle to life.

“Todokete setsunasa ni wa…” That did it. Maki began to cry. Cry harder than she had ever in her adult life.

“Whoa! I’m sorry Maki, do you not like-” Nico was cut off by Maki’s lips on hers. Nico wrapped her arms around Maki’s waist and leaned in as much as she could, savoring every precious moment. When they finally parted, Nico noticed how puffy Maki’s eyes had become.

“Nico, I don’t think you know how much this means to me. This is the best gift anyone could have given. Thank you so much!”

Nico breathed a sigh of relief. “Oh my god, I’m so happy you love it! You don’t wanna know how hard it was getting Eli to help me get it just right! And Nozomi would just not stop teasing me about how-”

Maki cut her off with another kiss. “Let’s leave the story for later Nico. It’s New Year’s...and I still haven’t given you YOUR present yet…” Maki lowered her eyes and smiled, raising Nico’s face to hers once more.

Nico chuckled to herself and leaned in for another kiss as the clock struck midnight. They both knew that life will challenge them both on the road ahead, but for right now? Maki and Nico wouldn’t want to spend it any other way, than with each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! Thanks for reading my newest fic~ Well, I suppose this isn't actually NEW new, but you know!
> 
> I wanted to incorporate my friend's favorite characters, Maki and You, so I had Nico be a producer for Aqours! They had performed at Kohaku the year I wrote this, so it worked out perfectly!
> 
> As always, please let me know what you thought. I am always excited to hear your comments :D With that, have a great day! Pizza OUT!


End file.
